Tears and Rain
by Edward Elric is a cutiepie
Summary: YAY! I FINISHED! Please be nice with your comments because I'm only 11 years old ok. Thanks to all my fans of this story!
1. Chapter 1

Tears and Rain

Chapter One:

A Fallen Friend

I woke up to the sound of gunfire. "Edward!" An unknown voice calls. I race and see the house is on fire. "Alphonse, Winry?" I call. Why did this attack even happen? I race through trying to find Alphonse and Winry. "Look! I found him!! C'mon Ed it's me Winry!" she yells over the roaring flames. Thank God she's safe. I couldn't bear to live if she or Al died. "Where's Al?!"

I say worriedly. Suddenly, Al's right there behind me. "I'm right here!" He said. "No time for chit chat the house is going to collapse. I really don't want to die. I don't!" Winry sounds serious, I understand, I don't want to die either.

We race through the house the fire's heat is making my right leg sweat and I really wish I was wearing pants instead of boxers. "There's the front door!! We're going to make it!" I say. I grab the door knob with my right hand. It doesn't move. "Shit! It's not moving!" I yell with anger. "Okay! It's alchemy time! Ready Al!" I call. We clap our hands and hope it works. The door knob still doesn't move. "I'm going to break the door down!" I say this calmly but I'm so scared I think I'm going to wet myself. "I don't want to die!" Keeps on playing in my head, Winry, you're not going to die. Finally, I break down the God damned door using my mechanical arm as a sword. But as soon as I walk outside guns are pointed to our heads. "Make any sudden moves and you're dead like your friend," "The leader of the attack squad says," I look over and see Havoc, lifeless. Winry starts crying her eyes out. I can't tell if it's for Havoc or because she's so scared. "Winry, don't cry. Because I'm going to end up crying too," Whispers Alphonse. Al's so brave right now and I'm about to scream. How could these bastards kill Havoc? I saw a gunshot mark through his chest. I look up at the faces of the attackers, there from Xing. I'm going to use alchemy, right now, I'm ready to kill. "Ed, I see that look in your eyes, don't kill them, please," Begs Winry. I look at her horrified. They've done all this shit to us, KILLED HAVOC and are burning down Central as we speak and you tell me NOT to kill them!!! That's what I want to yell to her. I clap my hands anyway turning my arm into that faithful sword. "Winry, I'm not going to kill them just wound them. Killing is what Lt. Colonel Mustang does," I reassure her. The Xing soldiers start shooting. "Al make sure Winry doesn't die! I scream. I slash at the soldiers when I see a burst of flames. Colonel. "Hello Fullmetal," He says calmly when he just killed fourteen people. "Do you know what happened to Havoc, Mustang?" I say coldly. Before he can even answer I say, "He's dead!" He looks like he was splashed with cold water. "Havoc's dead! No, it can't be!" He yells and punches me in the face. "WELL HE IS! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! A BULLET RIGHT THROUGH HIS CHEST!!" I scream and suddenly feel tears roll down my face.

Somehow, Winry and Alphonse show up behind me. "E-ed? I'm…"

I cut her off "Shut up Winry." "Brother!" Al says. "I-I'm sorry Winry there's just so much going on," I say between tears. "Damn right you should be sorry Fullmetal!" Roy says like he's king of the world or something. God he can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. "It's okay Ed," Winry says softly. How can anything be okay now? "Oh! Fullmetal you're going to have to help fight them off! After all you're a dog of the military," He says mockingly. I look at him like he's insane. He knows I HATE killing. "Fine, but you're still a bastard who hits on Winry!" I say with my "go to hell" glare. "Oh, really? Well you didn't need to call me a bastard!" He laughs. Well I go off with Mr. Flirts A Lot (Colonel Mustang) and well… I HATE IT! "Fullmetal watch out!" Roy yells. I swiftly dodge the enemy soldier's attack and change my arm into a sword and killing him. "Nice work! They're more coming!" He compliments. I've killed at least fifty people and my face is covered in blood. I'm glad Winry can't see this. A Xing soldier stabs my arm. I quickly retaliate and kill him. But I look at the weapon… something's strange about it. It's poisoned! "Shit!" I yell. "What's wrong Fullmetal?!" Roy asks. "Poison, I've been poisoned!" I say. Breathing is getting harder and harder. "Huh? They're retreating! Thank God they didn't burn down the entire city!" Roy says thankfully. "Can you walk?" He questions. "N-no," I say between laboured breaths. Then everything turns to black.

Mustang's POV

Poor Ed. I don't think he's going to make it. Somehow I've got to find a hospital. Damn it! If he dies Alphonse will be devastated. And Winry, she'll never be happy happen again if he dies. Jeez! He's so heavy! Must be the auto-mail that makes him heavier than normal eighteen year olds because he's pretty fit. Oh my God! He's going to make it there's the stupid hospital! I enter the fricken door and walk up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The desk lady asks. "This boy needs serious medical attention!" I answer and show her Ed. "What happened to him?!" She says worriedly. "Well, he's a State Alchemist, was fighting and got stabbed by a weapon drenched in poison. His breathing was getting worse and he collapsed," I say calmly. "Oh my God! A child in the military! The poor thing!" She says shocked. "I'll find him a room right away free of charge!" She says promptly. She looks through the files and says, "Room 30, second floor. It has a wonderful view and I'll take you up there myself. The other people can be pretty nasty sometimes." She reminds me a lot of Winry but a brunette. We climb up the stairs and walk down a hall to the right and there it is, Room 30. She opens the door for me. "Thank you," That's all I can say right now. I gently lay him down on the bed. "I'll call the doctors in to see how bad it is," She says softly. Thank God he's safe for now.

Chapter Two

Leukemia:

Back to Edward...

I wake up in this hospital bed. What the hell happened? Is it over? "Thank God he's awake!" A girl's voice says. "W-winry is that you?" I say wearily. "No. My name is Sari Hedrick, I'm a nurse," She says. "Winry's a pretty name, who's she?" She continues. "Winry…well…She's my friend and mechanic…I guess you could say that," I say. "Hmm… She must be pretty special then. I mean you are pretty cute. Don't get me wrong or anything I'm just saying!" She laughs. Well as long as she doesn't kiss me I'm completely fine. There's a knock at the door and I try to get up to answer it but Sari makes me stay put. "No sweetie, you stay in bed and rest, I'll get it." So she answers the door and it's Winry and Alphonse! "Hi big brother it's me Al!" Alphonse says cheerfully. Winry walks right up to my bed. "Oh Ed, how did this happen to you?" She says tenderly and mockingly at the same time. "So… You must be this Winry person this handsome fellow's been talking about!" Sari says. "Yes, I'm Winry," She says softly. "And you're his younger brother! Fine meeting you!" She says in a more cheery tone than I thought was possible. And then, there was another knock at the door this time Winry answers it. It's a doctor. "Hello. This is Edward Elric's room I presume. Well the news isn't so great. The weapon had something in it to contain the disease Leukemia and so soon you might cough up blood. I'm so sorry," He says this and leaves. Me have Leukemia? This is a _dream. I can't have Leukemia!_ "Oh Edward how could this happen!" Winry cries. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Sari says trying to comfort me, Al and Winry. "B-brother, you got my body back and you still have your auto-mail limbs and now you might die!" Alphonse says trying to hold back the tears. "Umm…Not to make matters worse but Ed dear, the fellow named Roy Mustang says you're still going to fight if there's another invasion," Sari says bitterly. "Oh damn it!" I say. I'm totally fed up now. I start coughing and it hurts my ribs so much. Then I think I'm drooling but then there's a metallic taste and I realize it's blood. "Oh Edward you're coughing up blood already!" Winry says between heavy tears as she wipes my mouth with her clean white shirt. Her top's blood stained now and it's my entire fault and now even Al's crying. I'm pretty surprised Sari hasn't said anything about my fake limbs. Then Roy barges in and is attacked by the overwhelming sadness. "So, you're already coughing up blood. I'm sorry about that," He says solemnly. "Go away, I want to be alone," I say bitterly. "But Ed dear…"Sari says. "GO!! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" I yell. So all of them leave I don't want Al seeing me crying again. I _hate _myself, why did this have to happen? I just wanted to happy again and _look _what happens. Sunlight pours into the room. I just want this to suffering to end.

Chapter Three:

Winry's Confession

There's a soft knock on the door. I struggle to get up to open it, it's Winry.

"Hi Ed," She says quietly. I respond a "hi" back. "Nice day isn't it?" She says. "Yeah, I guess so." I reply back. "Umm… Edward, there's something I need to tell you." She sighs. "What is it?" I ask. "I love you, Edward. I do." She says. I feel like I was hit by a truck. "Y-you do?" I question. "Yes, I do!" She says sweetly. I do love her a little… What a predicament! How am I going to explain myself? I open my mouth but nothing comes out. Oh Crap! Oh my God! I'm going to die of embarrassment.

Edward's Conscience:

Good:

C'mon Ed! Tell her that you love her! I know you do! Tell her!

Bad:

Tell her to go jump in a lake! You don't need her!

Good points gun to Ed's head:

Go Tell her!

Ed:

Okay I'll tell her sheesh!

Back to the real world…

"I love you too," I say. Now there's a warm, floaty feeling in my chest.

I don't even realize but I really did love her all this time, I was just too stupid to notice. We're both sitting side by side on the bed. Suddenly, my hand feels hers. Then Sari comes in and I jump back. "Oh! Did I startle you! Sorry!" She says in her laughing tone of voice. "Well, it's time for your medicine and shots!" She says cheerily. The medicine smells and tastes like rotten eggs! I want to gag, but Sari forces it down my throat. Finally, the horror and dread is done! "Wait! You still need your shots!" She yells. I AM NOT GETTING A SHOT! I get up and run for the door but Sari pushes me back down and gives me the stupid shot. I can't do much right now. I wonder when Havoc's funeral is. He was so young to, only twenty-one with a girl friend. She must have balled her eyes out. "You know Ed, Havoc's funeral is tomorrow," Winry says.

"I bet you his girl friend will be there, poor girl," I say. Compassion's in my nature, I can't change that. Alphonse will probably be trying to comfort her.

Chapter Four:

The Worst Day Ever

I woke up at six a.m. because I couldn't sleep. I might as well get myself ready. Now…Where is that black suit I have? I rummage through my suitcase. Finally, I found it! So I get myself dressed and Winry catches me with my hair in a mess. "Here Ed, I'll do it!" She says. "I can do it myself!" I complain. Anyway she walks behind me a pulls my hair. "Owww! What was that for?!" I yell. So I give in and just let her braid my hair. "We better get going," I say. Alphonse walks in the room. "I'm ready, how about you guys?" He asks. "We're ready," Winry says quickly. Ugh, I hate funerals. We're all completely silent on the way there. I felt like walking anyway. Suddenly, my saliva tastes sour. Oh my God! I'm coughing up blood now! Terrible timing too! "Here brother, I got it," He says as he hands me a tissue. "Damn, I'm always getting myself hurt in one way or another," I joke. "Hah ha, very funny, I'm dying of laughter," Winry says sarcastically. I'm surprised I walking faster than everyone. Well there it is, the cemetery, I have butterflies in my stomach when Mustang approaches me. "So, you're well enough to come! My you're recovering fast!" He says. "I don't need your sarcasim Colonel," I say in my coldest voice. I don't want to show my feelings. "Hey, pretty face! Do you want to go with me?" Mustang says flirtatiously to Winry. "Umm…" Winry sighs. I walk up to him and yell, "Go screw yourself!!! Leave her alone! Have you noticed that she's eighteen and you're twenty-nine! Go flirt with Riza!" He walked away only to flirt with other girls, it's a funeral, you don't flirt you pay your respects to someone who's died! "Ed? Aren't you coming to the Mass?" Winry asks. "No. I don't believe in God," I simply reply. So I just sit outside with Al. "Brother, do you think Havoc's girl friend's okay?" He asks me. "I doubt it," I say. I can't believe he's gone.

Well I'm not really the type of guy who laughs at a funeral. I hope the treatment works. "Brother, I still am in disbelief that you have Leukemia," Al says. I remain silent. I don't want to talk about it. Why does everything bad happen to me? Finally, the Mass is over and we go to the cemetery to watch Havoc be put in his final resting place. I very beautiful girl walks over to Al and I. "I'm Havoc's girl friend. Havoc would have wanted me to meet you under different circumstances. But I know you must be Ed because of the look in your eyes," She said holding back a river of tears. "Yeah, that's me and this is Alphonse my younger brother," I say. "Oh, nice to meet you Alphonse," She sighs and walks away. Havoc's coffin's buried completely now and I'm glad it's done. Now...Where's Winry? I get a glimpse of her hair and race toward her. "Brother!? Where are you going?" Alphonse calls after me. "Al, go without me okay!" I reply. Alphonse walks away with a puzzled look on his face. Soon after our quick chat I finally reach her. "Um Winry I wanted to take you somewhere," I ask her politely. "Okay..." She says unsure of her answer. She'll love where I'm going to take her.

Chapter Five:

The Secret Forest

I hold her hand through the bustling crowd leading her out of it. "Where are we going?" She asks. "It's a surprise," I tell her. It's an hour walk to get where I want to take her, but it's beautiful. Probably, it's the prettiest place on Earth. "C'mon Ed, tell me!" She whines. "Wait an hour okay," I laugh. I bet she's thinking _are you mocking me?_ Oh well, she'll have to wait. "Ed, my feet hurt," She complains. "Fine, I'll carry you," I say. Jeez, women are so annoying sometimes. She sits down and I scoop her up into my arms. "It's shameful to be carried by a guy shorter than me," She says aloud. I am REALLY PISSED NOW! "WHO ARE CALLIN' SHORT?! YOU KNOW I'LL JUST DROP YOU THEN!" I yell so loud she has to cover her ears. "Sorry," She whispers. "Okay, thirty more minutes until we're there," I say. Yeah, thirty more minutes and my arms are gonna be dead. Anyway why is she wearing high heels she never does. Well my arms are killing me! How much does she eat? Okay just up this last hill and we're there. "We're here Winry!" I utter quietly. I set her down on the lush green ground of the forest floor. She seems entranced in the beauty of it. "Edward, it's lovely," She says so softly that it seems she doesn't want to break the silence. "Only two people know about this place, you and me," I whisper. I never ever dreamed of showing my secret place of comfort to anyone.

Winry's POV:

I've never stared directly into Edward's eyes before. You could honestly get lost in his eyes and make yourself at home. With eyes as complex as that, I don't see why. They're so complex and filled with sadness. I really love him. I want to kiss him so badly it almost hurts. This secret forest is so beautiful, with its swirling trees and flowers. The birds singing their songs it's almost like a fairy tale. Suddenly, he embraces me but his right arm is so cold I want to pull it away. But I don't, his presence is comforting. I see Ed's face coming closer to mine and feel something warm against my lips. This is all too good to be true. I mean why would Ed kiss me, but the fact is he did. "When you said you loved me I thought you were joking, guess I was wrong," I sigh. "It's okay," He says to me. I never thought my life would turn out like this, I mean, c'mon I'm a mechanic! I look up at the sky it's dark I better go. "Ed, we better go," I say and I think I just ruined the moment. "You're right, Sari's probably wondering where I am anyway," He says. So we walk back to the hospital together.

This Chapter is not an Ed POV. It is the Homuculi and Xing POV

Chapter Six:

Homculi's Plan

"Looks like Ed has Leukemia! Yeah!" Envy laughs. "Yes, it's very good so when we attack tomorrow with Xing we'll be able to kill him," Lust says. "But I want to EAT him!" Gluttony complains. "No, you can't eat him but you can eat his mechanic," She says. "Well the plans are to destroy Central completely, the cowards retreated before we could burn down the east and north sections," Envy grumbles. The general approaches Envy obediently. "What are the attack plans?" He asks gruffly. "The plan is to destroy Central's east and north sections," Greed says. "Yes, Sir!" He says and walks away. "Say Lust, Why the hell are we pairing up with these idiots?" Envy asks in disgust. "Dante's orders, nothing we can do about it," Lust sighs. "But we can kill the Fullmetal," Greed pitches in. "Hopefully that new treatment doesn't work where you can be cured in two weeks," Envy conspires. "Sloth would be happy if he died," Lust says. _Then Ed will finally die. No more half brother. _Envy thinks.

Chapter Seven:

The Second Attack

Hooray! It's back to Ed!!!

God, yesterday was hectic. Havoc's funeral felt like one of those terrible nightmares where you can't wake up and you're paralyzed in your bed. I'm still in denial about his death. He was such a good friend like Mr. Hughes. I wish mom was here but she's dead. Dying doesn't sound so scary anymore now that it surrounds everything around me. I'm not sure if I should have showed Winry that place of mine. Well, I wouldn't mind sharing it with her. But...I hope she can keep a secret. I did manage to get some sleep tonight. Only five hours but it's more than I got yesterday. The doctor keeps asking me if I want sleeping meds. I say no all the time because I heard they can mess you up pretty bad. All the sudden, I hear an ear splitting BOOM! That's not thunder...but cannons! "FRICK!" I yell in rage. I get dressed quickly and rush outside. Damn it! How did they get so many soldiers? "DIE!!!!"I shriek. Blood, blood and more blood...how I HATE IT! After, I killed about a hundred guys, there's a figure in the smoke. "Mustang? That you?" I call out. "No, it's you're worst nightmare," It answers back. Then I realize it's Envy. "Heh, looks like the little twerp caught Leukemia," Envy says menacingly. "AHHH!!! DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!!!!!!" I scream in rage. I'm gonna kill him! I hate him! He killed Hughes; I'm never going to forget that day. "You're going to die today," He says to me. "Oh! Don't get to cocky now!" I backfire. I charge at him. I slice at him but he quickly dodges. Damn it! "Heh! Too slow!" He mocks. He tries stabbing me but I flip him over. I punch him in the face. "How do you like that?" I say mocking him. "Ed!" A girl's voice calls. I turn my head quickly to see who it is. That was the worst mistake my life. "You're dead now," Envy says. Crap... I feel like I'm dying. "Edward! Oh no! Ed! Please, please don't die," A frantic wail from Winry. I'm on the ground and I feel something wet around me. "It's too late! He's going to die no matter what you do," Envy laughs. "No, no, Ed, please hang on," Winry begs. I'm not sure if I can. "I stabbed him right through to the other side of his back, there's no chance," Envy says coldly and walks away. "Oh no, you're not walking away from me," Winry yells furiously. "I'm going too kill you! Die! Die you bastard!" Winry screams and runs at Envy. He simply punches her in the face, making her fall to the ground. "Humans are pathetic," Envy mutters. "W-winry, don't worry about me," I say in pain. "I can't let you die! I can't! I love you Ed, please hang on," Winry cries. "I-I'm trying," I say between the blood spilling out of my mouth. She cradles my head in her arms. I think this will be the last thing I'll feel. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding," Winry says. "W-winry, it's useless, I'm going to die," I say almost crying. "If you die, I'll kill myself to be with you," Winry cries. "No, live for me if I die," I say. "Winry, it's an attack! This isn't funny!" A male says. "Mustang, go away," Winry says. "W-winry?" Mustang says confused. "Why are you on the ground?" He asks. Winry turns around and screams, "I said LEAVE!" Her clothes are completely stained by my blood. I feel really light headed. "Ed, don't fall asleep, don't close your eyes," She reassures me. "Ed? Ed's here? Where I don't see him," Mustang says. "God! You are a pain in the ass sometimes!" Winry screams. Finally, Roy comes over to Winry to see what's happening. "Oh my God," Mustang whispers. I feel my life slowly fading from me. Winry squeezes me harder as if trying to keep my soul from leaving. "Ed, don't fall asleep," Winry tells me. "Winry, there comes a time in life where you have to let someone or something you love go," Mustang says in a useless attempt to comfort her. "I don't want to let him go," Winry yells. "W-winry, there's not much hope for me," I say. "Get Alphonse, get my brother," I say weakly. "Okay Ed," Roy says solemnly and walks away. "W-winry, remember I'll always love you," I say. "Stop talking like you're going to die!" Winry cries. "Winry, you know I am," I whisper. I want to kiss her one last time. "Ed, you're not!" Winry bawls. "If I did live what would I do with this broken body," I ask. "I'll help mend it!" Winry says. Why did Winry rip part of her summer dress to stop the bleeding, it's useless. I'm ready to accept my fate. "Edward, I love you, I'm not going to let you die," She says again. "If I die, I'll be free from Leukemia," I say looking into her eyes. "But they found a treatment!" Winry wails. "Please don't die!" She says her tears falling on my face. "I'm back!" Mustang calls. "Brother!" Alphonse yells franticly. "Brother! We got to get you to a hospital!" He says worriedly. "No! Let me die," I say. "Edward! Don't say that!" Winry says and slaps me in the face. "Can you help me carry him?" Winry asks. "Sure," Alphonse says. My blood starting bleed through the homemade bandages Winry made out of her dress. "We could burn the wound to stop the bleeding," Mustang suggests. "Anything to stop the bleeding," Winry says. "Sorry Ed," Winry whispers as she takes the bandages off and my shirt. "AAHHHHHH!!!" I scream. "It's okay Ed," Winry says comfortingly stroking my hair. "Okay front's done, sorry Ed, I have to do the back still," Roy says. "Okay," I say wearily. I might not die. I might actually live. Winry gently turns me over. "I'm sorry I had to take your shirt off Ed," Winry says. "It's okay," I respond. I squeeze her hand tightly as Roy burns my wound. "Last time I did this to myself I nearly passed out," Roy says. "Can I sleep now?" I ask drowsily. "As soon as we get you to the hospital," Alphonse says. "It's going to take three hours to get there!" Winry complains. "He needs medical attention now!" She continues. "Fine I'll transmute something we can fly on!" Al says. Alphonse decided to transmute a carpet and use alchemy to keep it in the air. "Good a place for him to lie down," Winry sighs as she puts me on the carpet. "I'll meet you at the hospital," Roy says. Higher and higher we fly into the sky. "By air the hospital should only be 15 minutes away!" Alphonse says in relief. "It's only 15 minutes away Ed," Winry says. I still feel light headed. I lost way too much blood. I'm glad he didn't stab my internal organs. He just missed my heart and lungs by half of a centimetre. I'm lucky to be alive. "There's the hospital!" Alphonse says. "Okay, land slowly," Winry says. So soon after landing Winry and Al rush me into the hospital. "Quick Al! We've got to get him to his room!" Winry says almost out of breath. Alphonse opens the door and lays me on the bed. "Thanks guys," I say. Winry lies on the bed beside me. "I'll leave you two alone..." Al says and leaves the room. I can't help but wrap my arm around Winry's waist and pull her closer to me. I close my eyes and finally, fall asleep.

Chapter Eight:

A Brother's Jealousy

Alphonse's POV:

I can't believe it! Brother knows I love Winry! I love her! It's not fair. I'm never going to get any girls. I can't believe Ed did that. I knew something was up when he took Winry somewhere. He better not have kissed her. What am I saying? Of course he did! I mean look at the way they look at each other. It's obvious they're in love. I can't help but peek to see what they're doing so I open the door quietly. He has his arm wrapped around her waist. She's wresting her head on his shoulder. It's true they are in love. I can't take it anymore! My heart's been ripped to shreds... by my own brother. They sleep so peacefully together. I'm so heart broken I could kill him! It's not fair! I _want_ her so badly it hurts. Seeing brother sleep with her feels like I've been hit by a train twice. Why? Why can't I have her? I want to literally kill him.

End of Al's POV

Chapter Nine:

Love Hurts

"Wake up you sleepy heads!" Sari says. "Mmmm..." I grumble. "C'mon we have to see if anyone is eligible for a blood transplant!" Sari urges. "'M tried," I mumble. "Don't make me get the cold water!" Sari threatens. "Okay, okay!" I sigh. I move myself gently making sure I don't wake up Winry. "Well let's get testing!" Sari exclaims cheerfully. She jabs the needle into my arm and sends the blood to determine what blood type I am. 5 minutes later the results come in. "Okay you're an 'O' negative," Sari says. "Alphonse! It's time to see if you're a match!" Sari calls. "Oh! You're a match!" Sari says happily. "I'll get everything set up!" Sari says with good cheer. "No, I don't want to," Alphonse says coldly. "But, he'll die if he doesn't!" Sari says shocked. "Al? We're brothers? What's wrong?" I ask. This is so unlike Al. He always would help me no matter what it was. Somehow, I think it's something to do with Winry. "You know I love Winry!" Al screams in rage. "You told me that when you were five! What does this have to do with not helping me out?!" I yell. "Because you took her from me! When I saw you sleeping together my heart was torn to shreds! I could literally kill you brother! I could! It felt like I was hit by a train twice!" Al shrieks. I only thought he was joking when he told me that! I was six when he told me! Saying he could kill me, really hurt though, after all I did for him. Why can't he help me out on this! "Go test someone else!" Al screeches and walks out the room. Mustang must have shown up while we were arguing because Alphonse said, "Get out of my way!" I can't even have an intimate relationship with someone and not get bawled out on. Roy slowly walks through the door. "Umm... Hi," Roy says. "I heard what you were fighting about and I could get tested," Roy says. "Okay," I mumble. How does Winry sleep through an entire argument? She's probably really tired. "Alright stick out your arm," Sari instructs Roy. "This will only hurt a little," Sari says. Sari sticks the needle in his arm. "The result will come through in 5 minutes," Sari says hopefully. She's so optimistic. Winry's head is resting on my chest her hair shimmering in the golden sunlight. Finally, the results come in. "Sorry, you're an 'A' positive," Sari says. "Sorry buddy," Roy says. "I'll get tested!" Sari suggests. "No, it's okay," I say. "I want to see if I can help!" Sari complains. "You have to get the blood by tomorrow or you'll die because of lack of blood! I don't think that girl could handle it if you died!" Sari says horrified. "Roy, do me a favour, find a vein and stick the needle in there, please," Sari requests. "Okay?" Roy says as he does exactly what Sari told him. "Alright I'll send it to the lab now," Sari says restlessly. Loving someone really hurts. I love my brother because he's my brother. I love Winry because she's so beautiful and caring. I wish I could write something. Why's Al acting so weird? I mean he's never this mad. "Damn it! That's two that don't match!" Sari complains as she looks at her test results. Great, the last person to test would be Winry but she's sleeping. "Winry, wake up." I say as I give her a small nudge. "What is it? Is the house on fire? Ten more minutes Mom..." Winry says sleepily. "Oh! Huh! Good morning!" Winry says finally fully woken up. "Good morning? More like good night!" I say sarcastically. "Well we need to test you to see if you're a match to Ed's blood," Sari sighs. "Okay," Winry says. Winry squeezes my hand as she gets the needle. "Sorry, about this when you just woke up," Sari says. "It's okay," Winry says. "We're really frantic to get the blood for him because if he doesn't get it tomorrow he'll die," Sari says. "Well to the lab I go..." Sari sighs. "What about Al?" Winry asks. "He doesn't want to help me, I don't need his pity anymore," I say coldly. "Oh," Winry says. "It's so comforting having you here," I say. "Jeez, this means I can't flirt with her anymore!" Roy says jokingly. "That's so funny," I say sarcastically. Sari enters the room with a gigantic smile on her face. "Winry's a match! Winry's a match!" Sari exclaims with pure joy. "Yes, that's awesome!" Winry says looking proud. I give her a kiss on the cheek because I'm so happy. If I wasn't so light headed I'd literally get up and do a victory dance! "Alright! I'll get it set up for you guys!" Sari says. I'm as white as flour but right now I couldn't care less! I'm going to live! I'm going to live! "Okay, everything's set!" Sari says. "It'll only take an hour; also Ed's colour should return," Sari explains. I can't believe my own brother wouldn't help me out! If it weren't for Winry I'd be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Ten:

Poetry

After, the blood transplant Winry and Sari decided to go see what was wrong with Al. I was pretty scared, Al's never been this mad. I wonder if there's any paper here. Or a pencil? Ugh, there's nothing to do here in this hospital. Jeez, there's not even a T.V. set in here. Honestly, being hospitalized sucks. I scan the room with eyes, looking for something to do. Hey!! There's a paper and pen! I can write something! I'm just going to write something important to get rid of my sadness.

Edward's Poem:

Everybody's a Fool

Everyone's a fool.

Can't they see my pain?

My life's a masquerade,

I smile to hide my sorrow.

I take my anger out on those I love,

In order to hide the pain.

No one will see my tears.

I will never cry.

Somehow I've got everybody fooled.

Can't they see I'm living a lie?

But, I carry on,

My lie,

My way of life.

"Ed? What's that?!" Winry says. "Huh! Oh nothing!" I say unconvincingly. I didn't know they came in! "Ed hand it over!!!" Winry demands as she snatches it out of my hands. "No! Winry please don't read it!!!" I plead. It's too late. "Why did you write this?!" Winry questions me. "I needed an antidepressant and couldn't find my pills," I reply. "Well I'm just glad you didn't cut yourself," Winry says. Why did Winry remind me of that? Yes, I cut myself sometimes if I can't find my antidepressants. She's probably glad I wrote a dark and twisted poem than cutting my left wrist. "Well, I'm going back to bed okay," I say. Ugh, I wonder what my life has come too.

Chapter Eleven:

What Happened to the Ed I Know?

Winry's POV:

Edward's dangerously depressed often. He cries in his sleep. I can't see any bravery in his eyes anymore. What happened to the optimistic Ed who always dreamed? What happened to the happiness? What happened to his smirk? What happened to his spirit? Is he broken inside? How did this happen to my poor Ed? I wonder as I lay in the secret forest. I'm alone here. I'm glad too. Gives me some time to think. Can love fix his spirit? Will he be free from depression? He says time and time again he's not depressed, but anyone can see he is. He doesn't laugh anymore. He doesn't see the world with joy. He only sees the terrible things. I love him so much it pains me to see him like this. Maybe a whack from Mr. Wrench will cheer him up! That probably a bad idea… Please, let Ed get better. He has to go in chemotherapy tomorrow. Which means his hair will start to fall out. It'll grow back to the same length in a couple of months anyway. Alphonse was just jealous because Ed is dating me. No one really knows yet… So, now he's scared for him. They're brothers so it's not unusual that they fight! What happened to my Ed??

Al's POV:

What happened to my brother? He was never like this before? What could have happened? He never smiles anymore. I should've helped him out. I shouldn't have gotten mad. It's fine if he loves Winry, and Winry loves him. What happened to my dreaming brother?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapters! I'm working on a Naruto fic. Hope u enjoyed it! Sorry if the posts are slow!!!!!!! Also Ed is kinda emo in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Twelve:

Chemo

Today's the day I go in for chemotherapy. I can't believe all the things that have happened in the span of a couple of days. Alphonse decided to go back to Resembool last night. He says he just wants to take a 'mini' vacation. The doctor says because they caught it early I might live. I doubt it. I'm losing my reason to live. 'Colonel Flirts A Lot' is still hitting on Winry so I gave him the worst beating ever and called him a stupid idiot with a bird brain...That was refreshing! Colonel is such a retard. The doctor discreetly waltzes in my room. I hate hospitals there is absolutely nothing, nada, zilcho, zero things to do and it smells like death and sickness. "Well Mr. Elric, your treatment is in a couple of minutes. Just wanted to let you know," He says calmly. "Yeah, Okay," I reply. "Oh, and here are your antidepressants, okay and don't cut yourself," He says jokingly as he hands me my meds. "Alright," I say. Ugh, I wonder where Winry is. She has to be here somewhere. Damn…… I'm bored……… When can I overcome this stupid illness! Gah! I want to go home. Well might as well look at the view…… only good thing to do……… Oh, never mind! Even _that's_ to boring. Well now where did I put my alchemy books……… CRAP! They were in the house when it was on fire! FRICK!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooo…… I lost my alchemy books in the fire! My most prized possessions and most of them were so old there was only one copy! The doctor creeps in and says, "Alright, you're in for Chemo now," I'm really starting to become a misanthropic. I'm really starting to hate everybody. Suddenly, Mustang rushes in the room he's panting and out of breath. "W-winry……p-poisoned…dead……t-tried…to save…but couldn't…rushed…here…to...tell you," He staggered. "WHAT! WINRY'S DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I yell so furiously the doctor has to cover his ears. Hot boiling tears want to come down but I force them back. "You know what doctor; I don't want my damn chemo. I don't want to live," I say coldly. "You want to die, eh? Well fine by me hey, you want to die fast take rat poison, honestly, I don't care what you do, but think about it, do you think she'd _want_ you to die? Do you think me being a doctor every time I don't save a patient I go wanting to kill myself? I was treating _my own wife_ and she died. Do you see me wanting to kill myself?!" He replied sharply. I don't care! I want to die. "Well, I'm going, goodbye," He said sternly and walked out of the room. Mustang shakes his head and walks out. I'm about to transmute the rat poison when I here a faint voice. "Don't do it" said the voice. "Please Edward, don't do it," The voice said becoming louder and sounding more and more like mom. "Live, Ed, Winry hasn't reached heaven yet but in a couple of minutes she will, I know she doesn't want you die," The voice said. Now I'm sure it's mom. I'll live for Winry. Me and Winry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Thirteen:

Eight Months Later:

Edward's Journal

Dear Journal,

It's been eight brutal months since Winry died.

We buried her Resembool next to her mom's grave. I was really hard to let go but, she's in a better place.

Only two more months until I'm cancer-free! After, I'm moving back to Resembool and taking a break on our search for the

Philosopher's Stone. Al and I are going to Mustang's wedding tomorrow. I wonder how long he'll last with Lt. Hawkeye.

I'd say two months and then he'd go after some other girl. Ah well. I'm no longer depressed and I'm quite cheerful lately. I went  
to see a play by Shakespeare called 'Much Ado About Nothing'. It was quite funny. Shakespeare is a true genius. I'm helping rebuild things that were lost in the attacks. Now we have a peace treaty with Xing which is good. I hope I never have to experience another war. Hardship can turn to happiness. Now that I've found happiness, I'll never let it go out of my grasp. I guess I won't be stuck in a world only filled with tears and rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all who read this! If you don't like the ending chapters please don't flame me! It took me a very long time to recover from my last flame! I know you may mean well but if you want to criticize my work please be nice about it! I'm only 11 and I just jot my thoughts down on the computer. Thanks so much for spending your time reading my story! -

Edward Elric is a cutiepie


End file.
